Matryoshka
by Teichi Yakushi
Summary: Yuri thought he was doing quite well for himself at the World Academy, but will things be okay once he finds his Russian teacher may have other plans for him? RussiaxOC  Georgia , College AU, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters.


Well, it certainly has been a while since I posted anything... And I apologize for anyone who was reading Innocent Love or My Neighbor, The Spy! My Drawing Muse and my Writing Muse seem to be enemies and can't stand being around each other, so when Drawing Muse came back, Writing Muse abandoned me! And then came that long period of inactivity here... But finally, Drawing Muse left for a vacation and Writing Muse has gifted me with his presence. I had time to finish up the first chapter of this new story and I will get around to the others as well~ Hope you enjoy this one for the time being!

**Title:** Matryoshka  
**Rating:** M (For later chapters)  
**Characters:** Russia x OC (Georgia)  
**Warnings: Yaoi**, overload of Russian history, College AU, my lack of any real Georgian history knowledge...

* * *

Hello, my name is Yuri Beridze. Wait... Who am I introducing myself to...? Well, nevermind, it doesn't matter. I attend the prestigious World Academy, a college that's pretty hard to get into. I was invited to this college because of a scholarship for my knowledge of World History. I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty good at history! Math and English... not so much...

But lets move on from that. Right now, I'm in a bit of a situation... My friend Matthieu has just informed of something a tad disturbing.

"Yuri, I'm telling you...! Mr. Braginski has a thing for you!" Matthieu explained in his almost whisper-like voice.

I just kinda sat there with a blank expression for a moment, before I burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Matt! You're funny!" Was all I could reply in my disbelief.

"Yuri... I'm not joking! Have you noticed that he calls on you far more than the other kids? And he gets very touchy feely with you, like when he pats your head _every _time you answer a question right... I've seen him staring at you during tests and stuff before, but you never notice because you're so oblivious to this kind of stuff!" The blonde continued.

At this, I started thinking about it. Matt was right... He _really_ liked to pat my head a lot... And Mom always used to say that I was a complete moron when it came to subtle things like this... Then again, I'm a guy, so oblivious-ness is a virtue, right?

The sounds of footsteps right behind me, snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Mr. Jones, the Mathematics Professor. I kinda think of him like a big brother, he's always looking out for me, even though I'm sure it frustrates him that I'm a total idiot when it comes to math.

"Hey Yuri, Matthieu." He nodded to us both. "You guys are on your lunch break right? I ordered some pizza if you wanna come join me." He offered, and when you're in college, if you pass up free food, you oughta be shot! Free food is like a gift from the heavens that you DON'T want to ignore! So of course we both jumped on the offer.

While in Alfred's office, we started talking about random things. Me and Matt were definitely not going to bring up what we had previously been talking about, because we both _knew_ how he'd react. Not only did he treat me like a little brother, but he also had a huge grudge against Mr. Braginski. We still hadn't figured out why...

"So, Yuri, have things been going well in History? I heard you're at the top of the class again." Alfred asked casually, taking a bite out of one of the slices of pizza.

Matt looked at me with that sort of; 'See? What did I tell you?' look. I could only assume he was referring to Mr. Braginski's interest in me again. Of course, I know damn well that isn't the only reason I'm the top of the class. I work my butt off to get A's in that class...

"Yeah, I guess so. We're currently learning about Russian history and I find it pretty cool!" I explained. I get really cheery when I get to talk about things I enjoy. Russian history, out of all the other countries' histories, is probably my favorite because it's so tragic and yet they still held on as such a stong nation.

Matthieu sighed, so I looked up to him and then Alfred. Alfred had this annoyed look on his face, and then I realized I had started talking about things related to Mr. Braginski again... I think Alfred grew up during the Cold War era, maybe that's why he has issues with Russians...

I've come to notice that this school is _very_ diverse. We have students and teachers from just about every country you could imagine. Mr. Wang from China, Mr. Kirkland from England, Mr. Bonnefoy from France, and Matt was from Canada. Of course, Alfred was from America and me? I'm from Georgia. You know, that tiny little country underneath Russia.

Matt started getting up and that's when I noticed that I'd been just sitting there eating silently for a little while. "Come on, Yuri. History is about to start, we better get going." He said, pulling me up from the couch. "O-oh! Thanks a lot for the pizza, Alfred!" I smiled, being dragged out of the room by Matthieu. Alfred just grumbled before shouting; "That's _Mr. Jones_ to you, brat!" at me.

Before we walked into the History classroom, Matt stopped and whispered; "Remember, we have that test today. When you get a chance, try to see if Mr. Braginski is looking at you in any way. You have to see it for yourself." And he walked into the room.

After what Matt said, there was no way I could ignore how close Mr. Braginski got to me. During the test, after I had finished answering a question about which Russian leader had carried out a series of bloody purges of the feudal aristocracy, I glanced my eyes slightly upward while still keeping my head down only to see the silver-blonde professor _smirking_ at me! I snapped my eyes back down to the paper, the words I had written; 'Ivan the Terrible' were sticking out above all other things on that page.

* * *

One of the great things about World Academy was that the dorms were co-ed. Well, at times it could be a bad thing, but typically it was relatively calm. Matthieu and I had been sharing a dorm room since our first year, and it had been a pleasant two years so far.

A loud knocking came at our door not long after we got home. Me and Matt looked at each other and he nodded to me, indicating that it was my turn to deal with the intrusion. I opened the door to see a familiar albino's face.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?" I asked, kinda glad to see him again. He was in a different dorm building on the other side of the campus, so unless one of us invited the other over, we rarely saw each other.

"I was walking back to the dorms when Mr. Braginski asked me to get you." He said, as I invited him in. "He said he wanted to discuss your test grade." Matt got up to get him a drink and I gave the albino an odd look. Gilbert smirked a bit, before adding; "You got something going with the teach'?"

Matt started choking on his drink when he walked in and heard the question. "Gilbert! Why would you think such a thing?" He shouted, while trying to catch his breath again. I just stood there with the most embarrassing blush ever.

"You better not have just asked that!" I shouted, when I finally got the redness on my cheeks to go away. Gilbert was a bit taken aback by our reactions.

"Whoa, whoa! I was just joking! Why are you two getting so defensive?" He held up his hands in front of him as if we were going to hit him or something. "It's n-nothing, I guess..." I said, grabbing my jacket before I opened the door. Matthieu had started to explain to situation to Gilbert as I headed down the hall.

It was already about 6 in the evening and my stomach was grumbling from lack of dinner when I reached the History department's office. I knocked on the door, trying to convince myself that Mr. Braginski was just bring nice to me because I did well in his class.

"Come in, da." Came the reply with a nice Russian accent. I have to say, there are a few foreign accents that I really love, and Russian is one of them. The fact that my teacher who seems to have a thing for me, has such an accent doesn't help the situation at all.

I walked into the office and was a bit surprised at home neat and tidy it was. I had never really noticed how tall Mr. Braginski was until now. Maybe because I didn't feel threatened before, but now because of Matthieu's suspicions, I do... "Yuri, please sit down, da." He offered with a smile. I didn't like that smile. It seemed almost predatory...

"Um, what did you need me for, Mr. Braginski?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch by his desk. The Russian sat down in a swivel chair and pulled my test off the top of a stack of papers. "Just to discuss the test. You did very well, best grade of the class, da." He said, patting my head, like he always does. I smiled a little, unsure weather to feel happy or wary. "But, you seemed a tad distracted and you took longer than you usually do. Did something on the test bother you?" He asked.

The fact that he noticed I was distracted was proof enough that he'd been paying more attention to me than I knew. "Of course not! I really like Russian history, it was just some... I had some things on my mind is all." I replied, trying to lie my way out of a bad situation.

"Well, I've never seen someone take to Russian history as well as you have, so I was sure that wasn't the problem. But I was a little thrown off when I read this..." He pointed to a spot on the test where I had written an answer. It was that; 'Ivan the Terrible' answer again. I looked up at him questioningly, not sure what he was trying to get at.

"Most people in the class wrote 'Ivan IV' here, instead of his more commonly known name. I'm not saying it's wrong, I just thought it a little odd, da." He finished, waiting for a response from me. "Er, well I just thought it was more appropriate according to the question..." I kinda trailed off as I saw him leaning his head on his elbow giving me a very... how should I say it... _sexy_ look.

Mr. Braginski leaned forward, grabbing my chin in a light, but firm grip. "You have an interesting way of thinking. I _like_ that, da." He drawled out, pulling me forward into a kiss. My mind just blanked! I felt as if I should have pushed him away, but there were those pesky teenage (well, sorta) hormones trying to convince me to go with it. I knew I had a thing for guys, but this was a tad bit overboard...

After a momentary struggle with myself, Mr. Braginski pulled away, leaving me sitting there with a look of utter shock and embarrassment. "M-Mr. Braginski...! This... This isn't okay! I-I mean... Mr. Jones wouldn't approve of th-this...!" After saying that, I stopped. Since when did I start needing his approval for anything?

"Yuri... You're an adult are you not?" He asked me, almost as if he caught onto what I was thinking. "That _man_ can't tell you what to do." He finished firmly, getting that same look of hatred that Alfred did when he talked about Mr. Braginski... Maybe there was something more there, that I just hadn't caught onto...

No matter how much I felt rebellious against any authority that may be pushing me around, I still didn't feel comfortable around this giant Russian, so I decided to push that Alfred subject a little further. (Although, in retrospect it wasn't a very good idea... But I digress...) "What do you have against Alfred anyway? I mean, he's a pretty cool guy." Okay, I know that 'pretty cool guy' sounded seriously lame, but you try thinking of stuff with a guy like that hovering over you! "I respect him, ya know. He's like a _big brother_ to me."

Of course, I was half expecting him to give this convoluted explanation having something to do with a childhood grudge or maybe the Cold War, and half expecting him to go into a fit of rage, maybe hit me or something, but he just sat there with a darkening look on his face. I may not have realized it then, but I had most certainly propelled myself into a torment worse than hell...

* * *

Yay! There's the first chapter~ This'll be the first true yaoi I've ever written! Wish me luck! Anyway, this was the introduction paragraph, so it was all in Yuri's POV, but the next few chapters will be in Third Person POV, because I hate First Person POV! xD Anyway, Do svidaniya! (Till next time!)


End file.
